Under Cover Love
by Enchanted Angel
Summary: COMPLETESakura is a princess and runs away from her life, and so does Prince Syaoran. They meet...will a romance blossom between them and will it survive when they tell each other the truth? RR Please!
1. The Runaway of Prince Syaoran

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Card Captor Cast…I wish, they belong to CLAMP!!  
  
Prologue  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why can't I go outside the palace walls? I want to see the world! I want to travel and meet people!" I shouted.  
  
"Sakura, you know perfectly well that you are NOT permitted outside these walls! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt! Who knows what being outside the palace walls could be like! You are of royal blood, it is our duty that you are safe and that you will continue our Family!" King Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"But why not? I can defend myself, I kicked my own trainer's butt!" I said in the as-a-matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Good heavens Sakura, you are a princess, watch your language!" Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto said startled.  
  
"You are not permitted outside these walls! You are dismissed!" Fujitaka said furiously. "But-"I stuttered.  
  
"You are dismissed!" he said one last time.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
~I'll show you, I am 18 years old, and I know how to take care of myself~ Princess Sakura Kinomoto thought furiously to herself. She grabbed her practice clothing – a brown tunic and dark brown breeches, and threw them on. Then, grabbing her meager savings, she stuffed them in her pockets and went to her window at the silent night.  
  
~The Kinomoto Garden sure is beautiful at night. ~ She thought looking at the still night. The moon swept lightly over the flowers and grass, leaving it with a slight gray hue. It also lit up the gazebo, the moonlight reflected off the polished wood leaving it gleaming. Opening the window, she slowly climbed down the trellis, trying not to make the flimsy wood creak and groan underneath her weight, and jumped off, making a soft landing in the grass. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she took her necklace out of her tunic. Sakura, the Card Mistress had already captured all the cards, and was now very powerful. She had already transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and therefore she was the only one who could control the cards. Her parents didn't even know that she had magic, let alone know that she is the most powerful sorceress in the entire world, but she still had to be careful. Clutching the key in her hand, she chanted:  
  
Oh key which hides the power of the stars,  
  
Reveal thy true self to me.  
  
I, Sakura, command the under contract.  
  
Release!  
  
A bright light ignited from between her fingers as she felt the chair disappear and the key lengthening until it was a 4-foot long staff. Summoning the Clow Book to her from her room, it came whizzing out her window to her extended hand. Then taking the Jump Card out of the book, she chanted:  
  
Jump Card,  
  
Release and dispel!  
  
Jump!  
  
As she hit her staff on the floating card before her, little wings suddenly appeared at her feet. Then, she chanted a spell to shrink the Clow Book:  
  
Shrink ten times your normal size,  
  
So you won't be found from prying eyes.  
  
Keep hidden very well,  
  
So other won't be able to tell.  
  
Then, the book shrunk ten times its normal size until it was only as large as a matchbox. Tucking the book into her pocket, she then easily vaulted over the brick wall and peered back at her home one last time before she disappeared into the dark night.  
  
Chapter 1: The Runaway Of Prince Syaoran  
  
The next day…Syaoran! screamed a dark-haired girl as she dashed down a very decorated hallway, right in front of the Men's Room and leeched onto a brown-haired boy's neck. Meiling! Get off me! the boy shouted. No! I love you with all my heart and I will never get off! she said glaring at him. But you are choking me! he replied, his face purpling. Princess Meiling Li let go of Prince Syaoran Li's neck immediately. Nursing his aching neck, he growled at his tormentor. Why did you do that? I always do that silly! she replied giggling crazily. Then could you do it in a less abusive manner? he grumbled, glowering at her. Uh, look, can you go away now? he asked irritably. Why? Meiling asked, stung by his words. I uh, kinda, really, have to use the Men's Room. He said emphasizing the word Men. Oh..of course! she said, the color rising in her cheeks as she walked off. ~Gosh, why can't she leave me alone? I can't stand this! I have to get away from her! I can't even go the bathroom without her glomping me!~ Then, turning on his heels, he dashed to his room – the only place where Meiling could not find him. He started toward a hidden storage room behind a wall; he had to push a certain stone with wind. Taking out his hidden jade amulet from beneath his fancy shirt, he muttered an incantation to make his sword appear:  
  
Oh mighty sword, come to my aid,  
  
You shall appear from this piece of jade.  
  
Force know my plight,  
  
Release the light!  
  
Syaorans' sword appeared through the tiny jade amulet and started to grow. The sword lengthened and the blade gleamed. Taking his sword and a small piece of parchment with Chinese writing on it, he chanted:  
  
Wind, come to my aid!  
  
Element Wind!  
  
Then taking his sword, he slammed it down on the parchment causing a violent wind to blow from it. Syaoran then directed his powers to one certain block on the wall and the block moved, opening a gaping hole in the wall. Stepping through, he taped the wall with his sword, and it closed up immediately. Then, using the Wind Element again, he opened up a hidden staircase and walked upstairs to his tower. Dashing to his closet, he started rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for, his practice clothes. Then he took his little drawstring money pouch and went down to the garden. Nearing his favorite Sakura Tree, he climbed up and sat in one of its sturdy limbs, inching closer and closer to the white brick wall. His fingers groped for something to hold onto in the darkness. Finding something, he grabbed it, but to his dismay, it was a mere twig and it snapped with a rather loud crack. Mortified, he looked around sharply to see if anyone had heard the noise. He saw a large form advancing in his direction. ~Oh no! A guard! ~ Terrified out of his wits, he scooted as fast as he could toward the wall. ~Just a little closer…~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiling's POV  
  
I walked through the beautiful Li Garden, pausing here and there to pick flowers, waiting for my beloved Syaoran.  
  
~How long does it take for a guy to use the bathroom? ~ I asked myself in disgust. ~All you have to do id do your business and leave, I will never understand… Guys! ~ I thought rolling my eyes.  
  
Just then, I heard a loud crack. Jerking my head in that direction, I instinctively walked in the path of where the sound came from. As her eyes adjusted to the dark Sakura Tree, she saw a dark shape scooting toward the wall. As it moved faster, she broke into a run, desperate to see who it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran looked back once again to see the form moving very fast.  
  
~I'll get killed if I am caught out this late!~  
  
Reacting quickly, he strained his memory to remember som sort of sleep spell his Master had taught him. Concentrating very hard on the rapidly- advancing dark blob, he muttered:  
  
Oh tired person coming this way,  
  
Make them fall asleep through day.  
  
Wake up later, memory burned,  
  
Tonight you shall forget what you've learned.  
  
The form slowed down and finally stopped at the base of the tree and collapsed on the soft bed of grass. Syaoran squinted into the darkness and looked closer. Those pigtails looked oddly familiar…  
  
Meiling! he gasped.  
  
~Oh well…~ he thought smirking as he got to the wall and stole into the early dawn and the rising mist. 


	2. The Unfair Fight

Chapter 2: The Unfair Fight  
  
Sakura has been flying over to Hong Kong on the Fly Card for hours. She was using her pure instinct as to where Hong Kong was. She didn't sleep through her World Geography classes for nothing! She really didn't know why Hong Kong, she felt drawn to it by a peculiar force – like moths to light. Maybe she could find a better life there, where there were no rules, nothing limiting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Passing time….  
  
When Sakura felt like she was almost there, she kept a look out for bright city lights. She could see them from a distance, swooping lower, she started her decent. She landed right outside of town, the she used the Teleport Card (AN: I don't know, is there a Teleport Card? - -;;) and teleported to a certain part of town. She did not know why this part of town, but she was drawn by instinct. She ended up in front of a large castle, confused; she walked around to the back to see if she could recognize any of the gardens. (Specific castles had special gardens.) AS she turned the corner, she collided with a gang of about 20 members lurking around the back.  
  
Whoa there cutie! Whatcha doing hanging round' the back of the Li Kingdom? The leader asked stepping in front of her.  
  
Li Kingdom? She asked confused.  
  
Well, we can give you a free tour…said one grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back. Reacting quickly, she brought her knee up between the leader's legs and caught him in the groin. He doubled over in pain.  
  
How dare you kick him you bitch! Said one of them slapping her across the face.  
  
I dare you…try and stop me! She shouted kicking behind her and hitting the man holding her captive in his sensitive spot. Then she whirled around and tried to take of all 23 of them (AN: Sakura isn't very bright…o.O;;). After knocking out about 5 full-grown men, she got a blow from behind her and fell on the ground. They were on her immediately and pinned her down, the harder she struggled, the rougher they were to her. The leader surveyed the damage done to his gang.  
  
You shall pay for what you have done to us. Then the men hauled her upright and tied her hands up. They all glared at her with hatred in their eyes.  
  
W-What are you going to do with me? She stammered, fear taking hold of her.  
  
Well bijin, I'll let my boys do whatever they want with you…He said looking around. All the men grinned evilly.  
  
Then, we'll kill you. He finished simply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV  
  
I sat on the wall and looked down, it was a good 10-foot fall. Closing my eyes, I jumped down. The gravel was not kind and bit into my feet. Eyes watering, I looked down to see blood oozing out from beneath my feet.  
  
~Great…~ I thought bitterly. Just then, I heard a feminine voice shouting followed by moans of pain and anger. Following it, I heard a yelp of pain that unmistakably had come from a girl. Forgetting my aching feet, I went to see what in hell was going on. I saw a pile up of large men, and about 5 unconscious on the ground. I also saw the leader standing nearby, watching with a smug look on his face. My blood boiled. It was such an unfair advantage! At least 20 men against 1 girl! I hid in the shadows and waited for the right time to strike.  
  
I got her boss! She's a bijin all right, but she fights like Akuma himself! A muffled voice said from inside the mass of tangled arms and legs.  
  
Ok, hold her still and get her out. GET OFF YOU BUNCH OF BAKAS!! The boss roared at them.  
  
~Heh, nice boss…~ I thought with a hint of amusement. The scattered fast revealing a beautiful young girl, about 18 with shoulder length auburn hair. She had pale skin that contrasted perfectly with deep emerald eyes. Those eyes were now full of tears and her right cheek was bruised, tinged a greenish hue. She sure was a bijin all right, I had to admit that. Lost in my daydreams, I was vaguely aware that the boss said that he would kill her. My eyes flashed angrily in the darkness. How could they think of killing her? She would probably live a happy life and live it out! Getting in a fighter's stance, I growled and said.  
  
Not if I can help it…  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Sakura's POV  
  
Startled, I looked back for I had lost all hope of being saved. I saw a brown blur fly at the men, he moved like lightning, and struck like it too. All the men fell from a single blow to the head. Suddenly, I felt my binds go loose and looked up into the most amazing amber eyes I had ever seen! Then he was at it again, punching and kicking at everyone in sight. I saw their leader looking terrified! I ran after him and jumped into the air, flying momentarily as I positioned my leg to do the Triple Kick. My right leg made contact with his back as I switched legs with lightning speed, each kick powerful enough to break concrete blocks. I had been taught by the best defense trainer in Japan! The leader fell over with a cry of pain. I landed back on the ground as if nothing had ever happened and sprang upon the fallen leader. I straddled the small of his back and gave it everything I could. I punched and kicked, banged and slapped. I was so angry, scared, I let out all the bottled up emotion out, I didn't even realize that he had passed out already. Terrifying memories were running though my head…the Clow Cards…Yukito breaking my heart, breaking up with me…my family…it was all too much! I was still hitting him with I every ounce of strength in me until a pair of warm hands held my arms and pulled me off him. I didn't even know that there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked up to see the most handsome young man I had ever seen. He had dark messy chocolate hair and kind amber eyes.  
  
Daijobu desu ka? he asked gently.  
  
Daijobu desu… I replied exhausted.  
  
Domo arigato, for saving me. I said flashing a smile.  
  
Douitashmashite. he said, his voice thick and deep.  
  
What's your name? he asked me.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto! I said genkily (or as genki as I could).  
  
What's yours?  
  
Syaoran Li. he said.  
  
You mean, that's your kingdom, right there? I asked pointing to the dark castle. Syaoran suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
Look, they are going to wake up soon, you want to go somewhere? Like…maybe…I asked teasing him.  
  
Let's just go somewhere private. he finished.  
  
Sure! I replied sweetly.  
  
Ok, let's go Princess Sakura!  
  
I stiffened at the word.  
  
~Does he know?~ Suddenly Syaoran cried out in pain.  
  
What's wrong? I asked worriedly.  
  
Kuso! Good God it hurts! he moaned.  
  
What hurts?  
  
He pointed to his feet and sat in the grass. I gasped at what I saw. The soles of his feet were bloody and mangled, dust was clinging to the wound and sticking to the torn flesh.  
  
Itai! That MUST hurt! I exclaimed. I sat down next to him and put my palms on his feet.  
  
Uh, what are you going to do?  
  
Heal them. I said simply, then muttered a chant:  
  
Oh hurtful wound, mend and heal,  
  
Bring out the infection that you conceal.  
  
Heal it quickly, with no scar,  
  
He will need to travel far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV  
  
A blue light erupted from her palms, and the pain was gone…as if by…magic.  
  
~What was going on?~ 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
What just happened? Syaoran asked her, amazed.  
  
I healed you. She replied.  
  
You…you have magic?   
  
Sakura hesitated. ~Should I tell him? I really don't know; I have this strange feeling about him. He seems almost…familiar! His voice, everything about him, it seems as though we've already met somewhere…~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The Dream  
  
Sakura was flying, just soaring above the clouds with large, feathery wings that grew out of her shoulder blades. The world was quiet and peaceful; the dark purple sky glittered with diamond-like stars. It was all wonderful being able to stretch her wings out to there full 5 feet. All she heard was her own breathing and the sound of wind rushing by her at a penetrating speed.  
  
Sakura…Sakura… a dark voice beckoned her. She flew faster, searching frantically for the voice that called out to her, she was frightened. It continued in its low, whispery, raspy voice.  
  
Sakura… it started getting louder, and calling more urgently. Suddenly, a huge, black form appeared directly in front of her. She had no time to move, it just appeared to fast, and she was paralyzed with fear. As the form came into focus, Sakura screamed out as loud as she could ever scream. It was a huge, hairy beast with large jaws that dripped saliva. The enormous red, gleaming eyes grew even larger as it saw its welcomed prey. It opened it jaws wider as Sakura screamed again, shielding her eyes with her arms, hoping that she could block out the horrifying sight.  
  
NOOOO!!!!  
  
A handsome man seemed to fly out of the clouds, hurtling straight out from beneath the pair. As he drew his sword, the beast saw him and let out a cry of dismay. The sword gleamed in the moonlight as it was revealed from its gem sheath. The beast's attention was now turned toward this young man as he flew as fast as his wings would carry him, pointing his sword towards the beast. It screamed out as the sword pierced the tough hide and flesh. The man then hacked violently at the creature with his sword, which was now stained a dark maroon. When the monster was no more, the man wrinkled his nose and wiped his sword off on his tunic and turned to her. He had deep amber eyes that seemed to penetrate her very being, his dark chocolate hair was messy and was in uncombed spikes. He had a cocky smile that reflected his personality – charming and witty. Before he left, he said whispered  
  
I'll always be there for you… Then he disappeared among the lavender clouds.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
~I'll trust him; I have to take the chance. ~ She thought firmly.  
  
Well, yes I do have magic. I know it sounds neat, but there are lost of people who want to steal them. She said. Then she shot him a glare,  
  
You'd better not tell, or I'll kill you right here, right now! Taken aback, Syaoran shook his head; this could only mean one thing.  
  
You-You're a Cardcaptor! He said incredulously.  
  
Yea, so? She asked impatiently.  
  
There was only ONE Cardcaptor ever created. She would have the most powerful magic ever, while everyone may have magic, but not half as strong!   
  
Suddenly, Syaoran recited:  
  
The chosen one shall rule them all,  
  
And own all the Cards, where they fall.  
  
For she will be the leader, the Commander,  
  
The one and only Cardcaptor!  
  
Be wary for those filled with greed,  
  
I'm warning you, take great heed.  
  
Nothing, no one should stand in the way,  
  
Of the Queen of the Cards, the Cardcaptor!  
  
I have memorized that by heart! Syaoran whispered.  
  
Can I trust you? Sakura asked holding out her hand.  
  
You have my word. He said grasping it firmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~I can't believe it! I am talking to the Cardcaptor! All those myths and legends are true! How they described her…  
  
*Time seemed to freeze when these thoughts ran through his mind*  
  
The Cardcaptor, pale and fair,  
  
With long, silky auburn hair.  
  
The necklace she wears, shaped like a star,  
  
Turns into the staff, the best one by far.  
  
That was all he had ever been taught.  
  
The emerald eyes, wide and deep,  
  
I want to have her soul to keep.  
  
Slim and tall, she will be, the very wife of Syaoran Li!  
  
~What? Where did that come from? Gosh, I think I am going crazy! I was never taught that part of it! It seems as though these disturbing thoughts are being triggered into my mind by being touched by her, maybe her powerful aura has made this come to my mind. I sure hope so…~  
  
Oh beautiful soul, come to me,  
  
For it is our, destiny…  
  
I treasure you with all my heart,  
  
And just hope one day, we'll never part.  
  
I don't care if you are rich or poor,  
  
I want you, forevermore…  
  
~What's happening to me? Why am I having these thoughts? What's happening? ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uh, Master, why did you put those thoughts in Syaoran's mind? A confused Keroberos asked Clow Reed as he peered though the clouds to watch Syaoran's facial expressions. Well, since we are all dead, we can't speak to him directly, or at least, not consciously. So I can only through rhymes and poems, though I must admit, it is quite amusing… Master, Yue said. Something is not right; I have been feeling this uneasy feeling inside me ever since Sakura left the castle. I don't feel that she is safe…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Time unfroze* ~She's a Cardcaptor, and I'm going to marry her. ~ Quickly shaking the thought away, he said to himself. ~Who am I kidding? There's no way I could marry her, who said so anyways? ~  
  
*Time freeze*  
  
Don't be foolish Syaoran Li,  
  
For you cannot deny your destiny.  
  
~Who are you? ~ Syaoran thought.  
  
I created all the Cards,  
  
I put together the broken shards.  
  
Now you must protect the Cardcaptor,  
  
You must guard her from what comes to her.  
  
A single mistake could be fatal,  
  
She is delicate like a rose petal.  
  
Now be wise and stay by her side,  
  
So you will protect her, forget your pride.  
  
Defend her well, for time will tell,  
  
If you had broken through evil's shell.  
  
~Wow, that was Clow Reed himself…~ Syaoran thought dizzily.  
  
*Time unfroze*  
  
We need to get out of here… Syaoran said grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. I just have this feeling that we're being watched…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Akumaki matched the couple walk away, he silently cursed Syaoran's sharp senses through the bushes. I'll get you Sakura, I'll get your powers one day if it's the last thing I do…  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Akumaki – devil's soul  
  
  
  
AN: I think that's it, an extremely long chapter!! I hope you like it! Please review!! 


	4. Tragedy

AN: Ok, be prepared for terrible things, I'm so sorry, I don't want this to happen…please no flames! Now to the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Tragedy  
  
So, where are you from? Syaoran asked her as they walked to nowhere in particular.  
  
Um…Tokyo. Sakura said.  
  
What brings you to Hong Kong? Syaoran asked her surprised.  
  
Oh, my, my father's business… she said longingly, how she missed her family. Catching the sadness in her voice, Syaoran became suspicious.  
  
Where are they?  
  
Oh, they-my parents are here somewhere, I just got uh, lost, yea lost. she lied. Suddenly, a letter surrounded with a powerful green aura came sailing through the air at Sakura. Sakura caught it and sensed that she knew this aura; it was familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. Opening the letter, she looked at it and gasped, it was from Queen Nadeshiko:  
  
My darling Sakura,  
  
Why did you run away? Even though I knew this would happen, it still surprised me and hurt your father and I very much. Oh Sakura, you just don't know how much I love you. I hope you are happy off by yourself and just know that everyone here at the Kingdom loves you as much as I do. Please be careful, don't let your feelings get the better of you either, please understand. I love you. *messy* I have to go now.  
  
Love you forever and more,  
  
Touya, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko  
  
As Sakura read the last part, an evil, black aura could be sensed as the last messy part was written. Tears were now coming from her eyes as she read it again. Something evil was coming from this letter. Then the words disappeared from the page as if a giant eraser hand erased the whole thing. Shrieking, she jumped back into Syaoran's arms and dropped the parchment. Then, worlds appeared as if burned into from the bottom appeared:  
  
Princess Sakura,  
  
I have your family held hostage at the Kinomoto Kingdom. If you ever want to see them alive again, I suggest your get your ass up here in Tokyo.  
  
~Akumaki~  
  
When Syaoran read this from over Sakura's shoulder, he gasped.  
  
AKUMAKI! I've heard of him! He's a powerful magician that serves Akuma himself! Sakura was speechless. Suddenly, anger boiled inside her.  
  
~How dare this Akumaki person!~ They won't harm my family! she said aloud viciously as she summoned the Staff.  
  
Family? You're a princess? Syaoran could hardly believe his ears.  
  
Now is not the time. she snapped angrily grabbing the parchment and stuffing it in her pocket. Then she summoned the Teleport Card (AN: Again, is there a Teleport Card? I dunno, whatever, in my story, there just is… ^ ^;;;) and looked back at Syaoran.  
  
You coming?  
  
Yes, of course.  
  
Then get over here. she said holding out her hand. Syaoran took it and held tightly. Then she ordered the Card to take her to Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nadeshiko's POV  
  
Queen Nadeshiko had been at her desk writing the letter in her neat script surrounded with the whole royal family. She could feel a sharp feeling of impending doom stabbing at the back of her mind, but she disregarded it, she had to send this letter! Just then the kingdom doors were blasted off their hinges with a dark magic. Too late…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fujitaka's POV  
  
~Why had I yelled at her? Why was I so harsh? She probably left thinking that I didn't love her. What will I do if she gets hurt-or worse? I'll never forgive myself. I just hope that she knows how much we all love her, I want her to get that idea from this letter. Akaumaki is coiming, I think he's here already *BOOM* yes…he is…~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya's POV  
  
~Gosh, what's happening to our family? The only Princess ran away, now what will we do? If only she knew how much I will miss her, I regret everything I had done. I should have cherished those precious moments instead of being mean to her, or yelling, or playing mean jokes. If only I knew, man, I turned out to be not only a terrible brother, but a jerk as well…~ A single tear slipped from my eye and fell onto the parchment before I could stop it. Ashamed, I hid my head and turned away and broke down sobbing, my shoulders shook with grief that I could not stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder followed by a whisper We will all miss her, yet you and I know that we will never see her again, but, we will watch over her in Heaven, I know it… Wiping away my tears and facing my family, I was suddenly fill with an indescribable anger, ~Be careful Sakura…I'll be sure that Akumaki never lives to tell his terrible tale…~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akumaki stood in the broken doorway to the kingdom. ~Where is everyone?~ Then a dark brown flash came hurtling at him and knocked him square in the jaw followed by a blast of magic. Akumaki could sense from the aura that the owner was furious. ~I'll play his little game…~he thought with a smirk as he jumped backwards and pretended to be knocked over 20 feet away. As he pretended to be hurt and limp, he watched the antics of the older brother, followed by the parents to come out and look at him, muttering and casting dark looks at his *dead* body. He smirked inwardly and jumped up and threw a spell at the Prince. Taken aback, Touya was totally unprepared and was hurled back into the castle and through the wall. (AN: I'm so sorry!! T-T I don't want this to happen! I'm soooo sorry!!!) No one could have survived a blast like that, not even the most powerful magician. Then to take care of the King and Queen, he summoned the Fires of Hell to trap them. A black flame ignited around the pair and surrounded them, trapping them where they stood. Now we shall see who has the last laugh, poor Princess Sakura, he said mockingly. Or me? he leered at them through the black haze. The Queen was sobbing uncontrollably then looked up into his sneering face. Enraged, she spat in it causing him to roar with anger. Then, she shot a large blast of green magic straight to his large chest. Still wiping the spit from his eyes, he was temporarily blinded and was really thrown backward 10 feet. Infuriated, he charged again at them and shot huge blasts of magic through the fire, which were countered by the pair. They could not move, therefore they just countered. Then Nadeshiko could not block a certain attack and they both perished under his unfair advantage (AN: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME, BUT THIS IS PART OF THE PLOT!!!). He played with their bodies, mutilating them to his desire (AN: God he's evil…) and then threw them in a large pit, not even bothering to burry them. That was too easy… Akumaki said laughing and leaving behind a *nice little* note on the wall before leaving the ruined castle behind. Thus ended the Kinomoto family, but all except for one…  
  
AN: Please don't flame me, I might even bring them back up, but for now, this is how it's going to be… Sorrie guys, I don't like it anymore than you do. Please review!! 


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5: Terror in the Forest  
  
AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long!! I had a lot of things on my mind! Well, on with the chapter! I hope you like it! Again, sorry!! ~Little Angel~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran transported to the outskirts of the Kinomoto Kingdom, even though they could not even see the castle, they could see smoke. What happened?!! Sakura cried as she ran frantically towards the castle. Syaoran followed her looking at the damage. The trees were literally snapped in half and were on fire. Summoning the Element Water, he helped put the forest fire out before it was too late to stop it. Then he ran further along to see the entire Kinomoto Kingdom in flames. They both acted quickly to put the fire out using the Water Element and Windy to blow dirt and gravel onto the burning kingdom. When the last fires were put out, they searched the ruins for the bodies of her family. Sakura was the first to find them.  
  
*Syaoran's POV* As I walked through the ruined castle, I picked up things that maybe Sakura would like to keep like a necklace with a crystal shard on it, and a ring. They were both scorched by the flames and were turning black, but I was sure that I could repair them and give them to her as a gift. Then Sakura screamed, a scream so full of anguish and terror that it scared me just hearing it. I ran to her immediately and tried for figure out what was wrong. I found her sobbing on her knees in front of black logs, but those weren't logs, they were the mutilated remains of her family. I gasped and knelt beside her. I thought he said hostage!! she yelled bitterly. And he's going to pay, I swear it on my family's graves, I swear to god he's going to pay!!!! Sakura. I said weakly. I could not even imagine the pain this poor girl was going through. I hugged her tightly and let her cry into my shoulder, I kissed her head and made soothing noises in her ear to calm her down, but she was in too much grief to notice. ~He's really going to pay. I've never seen anyone hurt like this before, and it's not fair! Kami-sama why couldn't you have taken MY family?!?! Why did you have to do this to someone as kind and loving as Sakura?? IT'S NOT FAIR! Why are you bringing her pain instead of happiness?! It's not fair to have someone suffer as she is right now.~ I thought bitterly as Sakura cried and cried. We must have sat in that embrace for at least 2 hours. As I sat there reminiscing, I looked down at her to have cried herself to asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and laid her down in a bed of leaves and buried her family with my bare hands. As I was carving the rocks that I would use for tombstones, Sakura woke up, but I didn't even notice. It was dark now and I had made a fire and placed Sakura next to it to keep her warm. I assumed she would sleep until tomorrow morning. But she was watching my every move.  
  
*Sakura's POV* ~Syaoran has been so good to me lately; he doesn't deserve me as a friend. He's done and been everything and more than what I need. But something's missing from my life, I feel like there is a hole in my heart that only someone special can fill. It's been there as a long as I can remember!~ I stole a quick glance at him. His unruly dark chestnut brown hair was in his amber eyes as he worked on something with great concentration. With a growl, he swiped it away and continued working. As I inched closer, I noticed he was carving 3 tombstones! Syaoran! You don't have too!! I shouted as I realized what he was doing. I guess I scared him pretty badly because he yelled and jumped up at least 4 inches off the ground. By the time he realized who shouted at him, I was rolling on the floor laughing. With playful growl, he tackled me. Soon we were wrestling on the dusty floor and of course, he ended up on top. We were both panting for breath and his nose was touching mine *by accident* (AN: yeah yeah yeah, I don't believe it was an accident. *cackles evilly* Everyone: *sweatdrop*), we were so close, close enough to kiss. As soon as he realized what position he was in, he blushed bright red, mumbled something incomprehensible, and rolled off. I still lay in that position, stunned, I have never seen him so close before. The way his dark eyes looked into mine, the fire in his eyes burned with an intense passion. Everything about him suddenly showed up, I didn't notice it before, but he just seemed, different. I got up and looked at him. He was sitting by the fire; his face was still a dark crimson. He was staring into the fire obviously in deep thought. I decided not to disturb his thoughts and cuddled up on the floor.  
  
*Syaoran's POV* ~I can't believe what happened. How could I have gotten so close to her? That wasn't that bad. I bet a ton of guys would have killed to be in my position right then.~ I up from the fire, dazed from its brightness. I stared at the ground and got my eyes accustomed to the darkness and looked at her. She was asleep again. ~Man, she can sure sleep! I'm hungry.~ It was just then I realized that I hadn't eaten in 2 days. But what's there to eat here? I decided to go forage in the forest for something for us to eat. ~I won't be gone too long Sakura, I'll be back.~ I thought as I looked at her angelic form. I got up and walked into the woods, it wasn't long before I found a fruit tree, I don't know what type of fruit grew on that tree, but I picked them anyways and carried them back. But when I got back, Sakura was gone. ~Oh no. where could she have gone??~ With that, I dropped the fruit by the fire and ran back into the dense forest.  
  
*Sakura POV* I ran through the dense trees shouting Syaoran's name. I was so scared, I ran in blindly trying to find him. That was all I knew before I was hit on the head with something very hard and heavy.  
  
Syaoran. I whispered, and passed out.  
  
*Syaoran's POV* (AN: sorry for switching people so often! Don't get dizzy! ^_^*) SAKURA!! I screamed into the dark night. The denseness of the trees swallowed my cry muting it to nothingness. It was no use.  
  
*Akumaki's POV* I was walking away from the castle, cutting through the forest to avoid being seen even though the darkness would help a lot. I must be careful. My keen hearing could hear the distressed cry of a young woman who happened to be coming my way. Grabbing a hefty branch, I hid in the bushes and waited. Just as I expected, a beautiful young woman whizzed past me at lightning speed, I almost missed due to her swiftness. It just took one hard blow to the head and she fell to her knees before passing out. She muttered one word before she was knocked into total unconsciousness.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
~Who is 'Syaoran'?~ I thought puzzled.  
  
I grabbed a nearby vine and tied her hands behind her back, then I picked her up, supported her over my shoulder, and continued traveling. I actually didn't know exactly where I was heading, but I just wanted to get away from the castle.  
  
*Syaoran's POV* I yelled until I was hoarse, but that didn't stop me, I ran continuously, ignoring the ache in my legs. I was so worried, I didn't know what had happened, but I figured something bad had happened otherwise I would have found her by now. I had been searching for 2 hours; it was almost daylight. I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion and fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Next day~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sakura's POV* I woke up with a terrible headache. I tried to rub my head, but my hands were bound behind my back by something strong. I sat up and looked around in the bright forest to find a man sleeping beside me. I studied his features. (AN: hehe, he's going to look like Sephy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII!!) He had long white hair that reached below the waist, and he wore black. From black leather gloves to black leather pants and cape. He had a great body; I had to admit that, with strong arms and chest. He looked peaceful sleeping, his back was propped up on a nearby tree and his long legs stretched out. His head was rolled to the side so I could get a nice profile angle. He had a chiseled face, with a strong chin and long strands of hair that framed his face. (AN: if you can't picture this, then go look up 'Sephiroth' or 'Final Fantasy VII Characters') I was about to say he looked okay, but then I saw his enormous sword. It was about 6 feet in length and was thin and deadly looking. It shone in the sunlight that peaked through the trees. I decided that this man wasn't too good company and wanted to find Syaoran. I noticed that my feet were bound to, so, if I wanted to escape, I had to hop or crawl.  
  
~This is going to be no easy task.~ I thought.  
  
I tried wriggling my feet to loosen the bonds and noticed that they squeaked rather loudly. I looked at this sleeping man, mortified and hoping that he didn't wake. I was out of luck. His eyes opened and he stretched and stared at me with a piercing gaze. His eyes were probably the most extraordinary thing about him, they were an intense green, and they shone maliciously like emeralds.  
  
Going somewhere miss? he said in a deep voice. I would like to go home sir! I said as fiercely as I could possibly say it even though inside I was terrified.  
  
Well, I'm afraid I cannot let you do that miss. he said.  
  
What is your name? he looked at me inquiringly.  
  
Thoughts raced though my mind. Should I lie? Or should I tell the truth? I decided to tell the truth. (AN: BAD CHOICE SAKURA!!)  
  
M-My name is S-Sakura. I stammered. He looked quite taken aback.  
  
You're Sakura!? he asked.  
  
Yes sir. He grinned  
  
Well, it seems that I have gotten the right person.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! And I'm really sorry for the late posting!! 


	6. We Meet

Chapter 6:We Meet  
  
AN: This is going to be a VERY short chapter.sorry about that, but I want to make it suspenseful!! *evil cackle* I am soo evil!! ^_^ Well, on to the chapter!  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I groaned and sat up looking around. I was on the forest floor.  
  
~What am I doing here?~  
  
I thought to myself. Then all the memories of last night flashed through my mind.  
  
Sakura!  
  
I whispered scrambling up and looking around frantically.  
  
~Where could she have gone?!?~  
  
I thought to myself as I continued dashing through the forest yelling her name.  
  
*Akumaki's POV*  
  
I looked at the beautiful young woman in front of me, the one and only Princess Sakura. She was really a stunning young girl. With her bright green eyes and honey-auburn hair. My emerald eyes pierced another set of bright green eyes. I almost laughed at the expression on her face. She was angry.  
  
Let me go this instant! she hollered glaring at me and struggling in her bonds.  
  
That was when I started laughing. She looked so comical tied up and struggling with a furious look on her face, I just couldn't stand it. My deep laugh echoed through the treetops.  
  
Don't you dare mock me! she hissed.  
  
I stopped laughing and glared at her.  
  
~Such arrogance.~ I thought.  
  
Just let me go so I can go find Syaoran!! she said struggling harder. I just looked at her menacingly.  
  
Who's this.Syaoran? I asked.  
  
That is none of your concern, JUST LET ME GO!! she screamed.  
  
I had enough of her whining. I leaned over to her so that our noses were touching.  
  
I'll let you go.I'll let you pick.Heaven, or Hell? I said threateningly and picking up my beloved blade and put it at her pale throat.  
  
She gasped in fear. Exactly the response I wanted and I smirked. Realizing that she did what I wanted, she scowled at me and spat in my face.  
  
I WANT OUT!!! she bellowed.  
  
Disgusted, I wiped away the spit and pushed harder.  
  
Don't push me. I said pushing just hard enough to draw blood.  
  
And it did, a small trickle of blood trailed down her throat as she whimpered in pain.  
  
You're going to go.just as I did with your family. I said sneering at her.  
  
At the mention of her family, she broke out crying. I just smirked and pushed my sword deeper into her throat.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I ran and ran until I thought I could run no more, but then I heard a "I WANT OUT!!!" followed by uncontrollable sobbing. I realized that that was Sakura. I ran as fast as my exhausted legs would carry me and pulled out my sword. I ran into a clearing where there was a man holding an enormous sword to her throat and was slicing it while she was tied up. Fury boiled up in me.  
  
STOP IT!! LET HER GO!! I yelled with such anger in my voice it startled them both.  
  
The man whirled around and took one look at me with my sword and laughed.  
  
You think you can beat ME? The powerful Akumaki??  
  
I gasped. THAT was Akumaki standing right in front of me!! I looked at Sakura who was loosing blood fast and couldn't do anything but watch as it drained out of her. I gasped.  
  
Daijobu desu ka??? I cried worriedly.  
  
Daijobu desu.go kill him. she replied weakly.  
  
I nodded with a grim look on my face and got into a fighter's stance. This was going to get ugly.  
  
AN: Well that's the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think! If I hit 55, then I'll upload faster!! REVIEW!! 


	7. The Beginning of a War

Chapter 7: First Encounters  
  
**Just if you want to know what happened**  
  
I gasped. THAT was Akumaki standing right in front of me!! I looked at Sakura who was loosing blood fast and couldn't do anything but watch as it drained out of her. I gasped.  
  
Daijobu desu ka??? I cried worriedly.  
  
Daijobu desu.go kill him. she replied weakly.  
  
I nodded with a grim look on my face and got into a fighter's stance. This was going to get ugly.  
  
AN: ON WITH THE STORY! Thanks to my loyal reviewers who reviewed me up to 55! =^^=  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
He struck first with is sword. The slashed at me with amazing speed, I dodged just in time as it slashed the air. Kami-sama this guy was fast. I pulled out one of my Elemental Card and called Lightning to him. Lightning came out and fried him with a large lightning bolt. But when it hit him, he just laughed. That's what scared me. He could absorb Lightning! My eyes widened in fear. I couldn't beat this guy! But I took a fleeting glance at Sakura, the front of her throat now covered in blood. I thought about my confused feelings for her as she sat bound by the trees. That made me angrier as I charged him slashing as if there was no tomorrow. It was a good thing that Wei taught me so well. It was paying off. My razor sharp sword grazed him across the chest. It was only a mere scratch.  
  
~Man this guy's gross. . .~ I said wrinkling my nose in disgust as he dipped a gloved finger into his own blood and tasting it.  
  
He just smirked at me and sliced at me with the cold steel edge. That caught me off guard. It hit my in my left arm. I cried out in pain as blood gushed from my wound. But I was lucky, my sword arm was my right arm. I knew I couldn't rely on luck to win this battle. He assaulted me again but I dodged with my quick reflexes. Then I had an idea and decided to put it into play.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I watched out of heavy eyelids as I was about to faint because of the blood loss. Akumaki was a very skilled fighter, I don't know if Syaoran will stand a chance against him.  
  
~What am I thinking?~ I mentally slapped myself.  
  
~Syaoran's the best fighter you have ever known!!~ A small voice in my head yelled at me.  
  
With renewed hope and energy, I snapped my eyes open and watched as Syaoran did a bvery/b tricky move. He feigned a sword strike, which Akumaki would have easily countered but instead ducked under his counter and sliced him in the leg.  
  
~Very tricky move Syaoran. . .~ I thought grinning.  
  
I looked down at myself; my whole front of my pink cherry blossom shirt was covered in blood.  
  
~Man, this is my favorite shirt!~ I thought sadly.  
  
I started to work on my bonds. The vines were covered in blood, so they stopped squeaking as loudly. Hopefully they were too preoccupied with the battle to pay any attention to me.  
  
*Akumaki's POV*  
  
I was now fighting with an injured leg. It hurt, but I would never show that. When he cut me, I just smirked and said "touché" but I it hurt like hell. We continued dodging and countering each other's attacks until I cut him in the right shoulder. He grimaced in pain but that didn't stop his powerful blows. He was tiring, as was I. His forehead was covered with beads of perspiration and they trickled, soaking his shirt. He just growled at the clinging garment and took it off revealing a very well built body for a young boy. This was a ~neutral~ time, so I took off mine. It was annoying me anyways. After we had both removed our shirts, we continued slashing and parrying at each other as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
I used Fires Of Hell to surround us combined with Shadow Haze to make the ~battle area~ fogged with smoke surrounded by a ring of black fire. I knew I could see far better than he could in the darkness due to my exceptionally keen night vision. I could sense Syaoran turning around trying to see me through the swirling smoke. I backed away into the trees and crept around to him going to go deal the final blow. I carefully made my way over to his side, purposely going through the dense trees and brush. I raised my sword above my head ready to strike.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I finally had freed my bonds. I looked up at them. It was totally shrouded in smoke. I could tell from my keen hearing that Syaoran could not find him and he was turning wildly trying to see where he went. Then I closed my eyes concentrated all my thoughts on finding where Akumaki was. I reopened my eyes, which were now glowing white as I looked again. My illuminated eyes widened in horror as I saw Akumaki's sword flying towards Syaoran's head.  
  
SYAORAN!!!! I screamed and ran towards him.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I heard Sakura scream my name.  
  
~Snap out of it Syaoran! CONCENTRATE!!~ a small voice in the back of my head screamed at me. Then I heard it, the unmistakable whizzing of a sword, coming from behind me. I moved to the right, but I wasn't fast enough to save my left shoulder from being cut directly to the bone. I screamed in agony as I fell to the ground. I could hear Sakura.  
  
NOOO!! SYAORAN!!! LIGHT!  
  
A bright light flashed up in front of me, a long endless tunnel with a white light shining in front.  
  
I. . .love. . .you. . .Sakura. . . I whispered, then everything turned black.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
NOOO!! SYAORAN!!! I screamed.  
  
I called upon Light to temporarily blind Akumaki to keep him away from Syaoran. The Light Card surrounded the smoke and fire and completely vaporized them both. I looked at Akumaki who stumbled backwards and pulled out the most powerful cards and called upon all of them at once.  
  
Firey, Windy, Watery, Earthy!!! RELEASE AND DISPEL!  
  
All of the Elemental Cards flew out and attacked Akumaki while he was blinded for a time.  
  
Meanwhile I was trying to tend Syaoran. He had passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I tried to heal him, but I was so scared, I couldn't do it properly, my hands were trembling as I put them on his gashes.  
  
IDon't be afraid, Let your spirit guide you. Keep calm, Stay cool./I  
  
~Where did that come from?~ I thought confused.  
  
But it seemed to calm me down as I concentrated my healing powers onto his cuts. A green wind flew out of my palms and onto the deep gashes healing them. When I had cleaned all of them up.  
  
When I finished, I looked over to see Akumaki unconscious and all Cards back in the book. I silently said 'Thank You' to all the Cards and took the Fly Card out. Wings appeared on my back as I scooped Syaoran and his shirt up into my arms and took to the beautiful blue sky.  
  
AN: What do you think of the fight scene? *shuffles nervously* Please review!! 


	8. Return of the Guardians

Chapter 8: Return of the Guardians  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I lay on the floor in front of the Kinomoto Castle, exhausted. Never before have I summoned so many Elemental Cards at once. I was very thankful that they came through for me. I looked at the sleeping Syaoran. I had already healed him, but he still needed rest. I brushed aside his hair and pulled the blankets higher on his body. Before, I had scavenged a blanket from the burnt castle. I was currently using it to cover him up as I washed his bloodstained clothes with the Bubble Card. I looked at the sleeping warrior in front of me. I thought about how gallantly he had tried to take Akumaki head-on. I owed him my life. I sat by the fire and waited for him to wake up. It was the least I could do. As I was reflecting, I thought about my family. Tears sprang in my eyes as I realized that I was now an orphan. Maybe I could bring them back? I looked up into the heavens and prayed that my family would come back to me. A single tear fell from my eye and dropped onto something shiny. I looked at it as it sparkled. It was a crystal. I gasped; this was mine! I closed eyes as old memories flooded through my mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Happy birthday my darling Sakura. Nadeshiko whispered as she strung a crystal on a chain around my neck.  
  
Happy birthday little Ying-fa. Fujitaka said.  
  
Happy birthday little kaiijuu. Touya mumbled smirking. He earned a kick for that, but my attention soon turned back to the crystal.  
  
I gasped as I looked at the beautiful crystal. The sun's rays seemed to be caught inside it. I looked up at the castle's white marble walls as the sunlight reflected off of it and made intricate patterns of light on the walls.  
  
Thank you all!! I cried sweeping them into a hug.  
  
This is no ordinary crystal Sakura. Fujitaka said gravely.  
  
It will make one wish come true, but it was to be a true desire. One of the deepest desires that comes from the heart and soul. Use it wisely Cherry Blossom.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
New tears sparkled in my eyes as I remembered all those happy moments I had shared with my family. Then I remembered what I had said to them when I had left. I was angry when I left them. Guilt stung my heart.  
  
I yelled at them. I whispered to myself as I stared into the fire with my unseeing eyes.  
  
~They probably thought I hated them!!~ I thought.  
  
Kami-sama, what have I done? I cried hugging my knees and rocking back and forth.  
  
What have I done?? I whispered as tears streamed down my cheeks like never-ending rivers.  
  
I clasped the crystal shard in my fist as a squeezed it as tight as I could.  
  
~Please bring them back.~ I pleaded in my mind.  
  
~Please, I'll do anything.~ I thought desperately as more tears made their way down my cheeks.  
  
Suddenly the crystal started glowing. I looked at the light glowing through my clasped fingers. I gasped and released the crystal. A figure started to come from it. Who could it be? A white head popped out, followed by midnight blue eyes and a pale face. White wings folded onto the back stretched out to a full 6 ½' feet. I had only seen him once, and that was in my dreams.  
  
Yue! I said gaping at the beautiful winged angel in front of me. But that wasn't all. A large lion like creature soon followed him.  
  
Cerberus! Why are you guys here?! I cried out looking at them both.  
  
We came because Clow-Sama sent us. Yue said in an icy tone.  
  
C-Clow Read!?! I stuttered.  
  
Yes, Clow Read. Have you ever had poems pop out in your head at times yet you do not know where they come from? Cerberus asked me.  
  
Y-yeah. I said not knowing what his point was.  
  
That's him. Yue said sighing and looking around with his cat-like amethyst eyes.  
  
Really?! I asked amazed.  
  
Yes. Yue said exasperated and looking into my eyes.  
  
~Why is he so pretty?!?!~ I thought.  
  
He was indeed pretty with his long floor-length white hair. I had always wondered how it never got dirty being dragged on the floor. He was incredibly pale and had piercing blue eyes that matched the pendant on his chest.  
  
Sensing annoyance, I looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
Sorry for asking Yue, I won't bother you again. I muttered walking back to Syaoran's side and sitting down staring at the floor.  
  
~#~  
  
(AN: sorry to those Yue lovers, I am having Yue moody in this story, please forgive me! No flames please! ^^;;)  
  
*Regular POV*  
  
Is that how you treat your Master?!?! Cerberus asked furiously at Yue.  
  
No one ever said she was my Master.Clow is still my Master, and I intend to keep it that way. Yue retorted coldly.  
  
Yue, you know that Clow is not your rightful Master anymore, no matter how much you don't want to accept it. You cannot change it. Besides.he's dead. Cerberus said matching Yue's icy tone.  
  
Yue didn't reply.  
  
Yue! Why are you so difficult! Sakura had already changed the cards into Sakura Cards, she owns them now Yue. Don't be stubborn. Cerberus said walking away from the very irritated angel.  
  
*Yue's POV*  
  
~How could that young inexperienced girl be my Master?~ I thought furiously.  
  
~How is that possible? She.she's too young to become more powerful than Clow! I don't understand.~  
  
~Don't be like this Yue; don't be biased. Your love for Clow is just stubborn of letting him go. He's gone Yue.~ a small voice thought in my head  
  
~No!! Shut up! That's not possible!~ I thought clutching my head in my hands trying to shut out the voice inside.  
  
~Yue, just accept it. I think I'm going to come out now. I don't think people would like to be around someone who's angry and bitter.~ the voice said before it disappeared.  
  
Soon, my body started changing. My long white hair turned gray and shorted drastically. It inched up my back and stopped at the back of my head. My white robes vanished and were soon replaced by a shirt and slacks. My eyes turned a deep brown and were framed with wire glasses. I had become Yukito.  
  
I walked over to where Sakura and Syaoran were. They were both asleep on the floor next to a dying fire. I noticed that Sakura's hand was clenched in a fist around a shard of crystal. I had heard her cries and pleas for her family, but I couldn't do a thing about it. In her arm, she clutched a stuffed toy. I realized that it was Kero, the false form of Cerberus. I sighed, I was alone. I glanced at Syaoran, he was pale from blood loss, but I think he would be fine. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to negotiate with Yue. I sat down by the fire and closed my eyes. I looked into the back of my head, in the darkness, I could make out a white angel sitting in the back. Pouting. I soon fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Yukito walked along the shores of a lake. The water was calm and smooth. There was no wind. The night was still, nothing disturbed it.  
  
The moon was large and full. It reflected in the lake, large and pale.  
  
Yukito sat down on an overhang, near the lake. Peering into the water, looking directly in the moon's reflection.  
  
Yue?  
  
The moon's reflection disappeared. The water started to ripple as a white head emerged from the water followed by the rest of Yue's body, his wings spread wide and dripping with water. He looked down at me.  
  
What is it Yukito? he asked softly.  
  
Why do you not accept Sakura as the new Master?  
  
Yue sighed.  
  
I cannot answer that now Yukito.perhaps some other time. he said softly and waving his hand.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
I immediately woke up, and for once in my life, I was irritated.  
  
~Why did Yue have to be so stubborn at times?~ I thought standing up and grumbling under my breath.  
  
Then I could sense it. Someone was watching us. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as I felt someone's eyes watching my every move. I willed a little bit of Yue to come back, I didn't want them to notice anything different. It was good that Sakura and Syaoran were still asleep. I could feel Yue's presence get stronger as my eyes turned azure. I waved my hand and muttered a spell under my breath as the fire burned brighter. If it were Akumaki, he wouldn't be able to see, if it was someone else.then it was a very stupid move. Taking a risk, I changed to Yue and grabbed Sakura and Syaoran in my arms. Then I took off into the sky white shooting ice crystals at the fire. By then, Sakura woke up.  
  
Yue! she hissed looking at the ground, which was a good 20 feet from where they were. Then she woke up Kero by poking him and throwing him into the air.  
  
Hey.what!!? he said angrily as he flapped his tiny wings before he hit the ground. He immediately shot back up to yell at her, but she wasn't interested anymore.  
  
I'll help with whatever you're doing! she said growing her wings and trying to haul Syaoran from my arms.  
  
Then, Syaoran woke up.  
  
G'morning Sakura.WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY AM I SO HIGH OFF THE GROUND!?! he shouted.  
  
He immediately started struggling.  
  
Syaoran!! Sakura shouted grabbing from me and holding him up.  
  
There's someone watching us Sakura. I said.  
  
Alarmed, she shot off in another direction with such speed, that Kero and I had a hard time catching up.  
  
~#~  
  
You think we lost them? she asked breathlessly.  
  
Yes. said a pouting Kero.  
  
.yes. Syaoran squeaked, his eyes were wide and dry, his hair extra tousled up.  
  
Sakura looked down at him and burst out laughing nearly dropping him in the process.  
  
Hey! It's not funny! Watchit! Don't drop me! he growled fake-scowling at her.  
  
I think I'll hold him. I offered annoyed.  
  
No! I have an idea! I could use the Fly Card on him too! Maybe it will work? It's worth a try right?  
  
She handed Syaoran to me and held her necklace while she muttered words and pushed her hands toward Syaoran.  
  
A pink glow erupted from her palms and was sent at Syaoran. He yelped and struggled in my arms not knowing what to do.  
  
Be still! I hissed getting rather impatient.  
  
He just scowled at me, but he stopped struggling as the pink magic went around to his back. I dropped him as the wings started to grow out of his back.  
  
They were long and very.pink. I snorted at the sight of them.  
  
~Pink.how interesting.~ I thought.  
  
When Sakura saw them, she burst out laughing so hard she nearly dropped out of the sky. Baffled, Syaoran looked behind him at his wings. His eyes widened when he saw the color and nearly bulged out of his head. His face became flushed as he glared at Sakura.  
  
CAN'T YOU CHANGE THE COLOR?!?! he yelled at her.  
  
But I think pink is your color! It looks great on you!! she yelled back, giggling. His eyes just bulged even more as he turned and looked at Kero and me pleadingly.  
  
How would YOU like having pink wings?!?! he asked enraged.  
  
Kero snorted.  
  
I wouldn't. he said. Then mumbled something including the words 'that Gaki'.  
  
I just chuckled and rolled my eyes.  
  
But, I don't.  
  
This enraged him even more as he turned to look desperately at Sakura.  
  
Okay, okay, I'll change the color. she grumbled.  
  
Then she rubbed her hands together forming a pink ball in between them as she shot it at his wings turning them white.  
  
Happy? she asked.  
  
Yes, better, a LOT better. he mumbled flying ahead.  
  
Where are we going Miss? I asked. I deliberately said 'Miss'. There was no way I was going to call her Master.  
  
Kero shot me a dangerous look.  
  
I just scowled at him and looked away.  
  
*That Night At Camp in the Forest*  
  
~Come on Yue.you can't do this forever.~ Yukito said annoyed.  
  
~Oh yes I can.~ I retorted to him.  
  
~COME ON YUE!!!~ he shouted angrily. ~Give her a chance! You never give anyone chances!!~ he continued. ~Why are you so stubborn? I've never met anyone as stubborn as you in my life, and I'm PART OF YOU!! In fact, I'm your FREAKING FALSE FORM!! What's wrong with you? Why don't you-~  
  
~SHUT UP YUKITO!!~ I shouted in my mind.  
  
~Just think about what you are doing.you're pushing away your Master Yue. just think about it.~ he said slowly fading away.  
  
~Yukito. come back.~ I pleaded.  
  
No answer.  
  
~I-I'll try.~ I thought sighing out loud.  
  
Yue, what's wrong? Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
Nothing, I'm fine.Master. I spat out forcefully.  
  
Kero and Yukito beamed.  
  
Yue, you don't have to call me Master. she continued.  
  
But you are my Master Sakura-Sama. I said defeated.  
  
Yue, call me Sakura! Not Master, not Sakura-Sama! she said softly.  
  
As you wish.Sakura. I said turning around from the fire and changing into Yukito. I needed some time alone.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Hello guys! said a VERY cheerful Yukito. Anything to eat?  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
I guess.not? his face fell.  
  
No, no! There is! I used the Sweet Card to create cakes and puddings! Sakura said shoving a large bowl of pudding towards Yukito.  
  
Sakura, is there anymore pudding? Kero asked, his face covered in chocolate. Then he caught sight of Yukito's enormous bowl of pudding.  
  
PUDDING!! he screeched as he dove right into Yukito's bowl and ate all of it.  
  
Having never seen Cerberus in his false form, he frowned and looked at Kero quizzically.  
  
~What is that?~ he thought to Yue as he prodded Kero with the spoon.  
  
Kero's pudding covered face appeared and scowled at Yukito.  
  
What's the big idea of poking me with spoons? Do I look like ice cream to you? he asked angrily, pudding flying from his mouth.  
  
By then a large question mark had appeared on Yukito's head.  
  
~What is it!?!?~ he asked to Yue again.  
  
~Oh.that's Cerberus in his false form. Known as Kero. He's my.*sweatdrop* brother.~ Yue replied hesitantly.  
  
~Oh.I see.~ Yukito thought laughing.  
  
~What now?~ Yue asked irritably.  
  
~That? Your brother? Whatever.~ Yukito said stopping the dialogue between them.  
  
Yue just sighed and faded away in Yukito's mind.  
  
Well, I'm glad you all like my cooking! the Sweet Card said surveying the mess Kero had caused.  
  
Oh yes! Thank you very much! Sakura said beaming.  
  
Oh yeah, I never got to thank you for saving me. Sakura said turning to Syaoran.  
  
Why don't we go for a walk? Syaoran suggested.  
  
Sure. Sakura replied getting up.  
  
I'll be back! she said to Kero and Yukito.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I followed her silently into the dark forest. I stood next to her, intoxicated by her scent of cherry blossoms and honey.  
  
Where am I going to go to? she asked aloud. My family is gone.I don't have anywhere to go. Her voice cracked as a tear appeared on her cheek.  
  
I walked closer and wiped it away.  
  
She turned around and buried her head in my chest, sobbing.  
  
I hugged her awkwardly. I was never good at comforting people.  
  
Shh.don't think about it right now. I whispered looking down at her.  
  
I know. I'm being silly. she said stepping back and wiping her eyes.  
  
I looked down at her. Our lips were so close together. I didn't know what to do.  
  
~You should tell her.~ a voice said in my head. ~Tell her how you feel Xiaolang.~  
  
Sakura.I. I stopped.  
  
What is it? she asked gently.  
  
I-*sigh* I love you Sakura. I said looking at the floor ashamed.  
  
~You just made a fool of yourself. She doesn't even love you back.~ I thought discouraged.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
I think we should go back. I mumbled.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
~He just told me he loved me.What do I say?~  
  
*In the Bushes*  
  
A large disgusting looking creature watched the whole thing. The huge hairy beast grinned maliciously showing its huge yellow teeth that dripped saliva. The red eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
I'll get you Sakura.  
  
AN: What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading the eighth chapter of Under Cover Love! =^^= 


	9. Fate Brings Them Back

Chapter 9: Fate Brings Them Back  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Surprise ahead for those who asked for it! Wow, I didn't know I'd ever get sooo many reviews!! Thanks everyone! But I'm giving a special thanks to:  
  
Animegirl-Mika  
  
Anazog  
  
Fanfic Fan  
  
CCS FOREVER  
  
Mysticmoon  
  
Sakura  
  
Vanessa  
  
Kathy  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Later that night, I lay awake by the dying fire as I thought about what Syaoran had said to me. His words repeated themselves over and over in my head.  
  
~I love you Sakura.I love you Sakura. I love you Sakura.~  
  
~Do I love him back?~ I pondered as I stared into the starry night.  
  
I sighed. I felt so bad when he sighed and turned around looking at the ground. He thought I didn't love him.  
  
But I do. I whispered. I love him so much.  
  
I looked over at the dark shape sleeping by the trees, away from the fire. He didn't talk to me after that. I closed my eyes. Why didn't I realize that I loved him? Why do I make him hurt so much?  
  
~He.saved my life.~ I thought. because he loved me. I murmured. the least I can do is love him back.  
  
I got up and walked over to him. Looking at his sleeping-hurt expression made me sad. I laid down next to him and hugged him.  
  
What.? Syaoran's brown eyes opened only to be staring at emerald.  
  
Sakura? Why are you here? I thought you hated me. he whispered sadly.  
  
Shh. . . I said putting a finger to his lips.  
  
Don't say a word. I was the one who should feel bad. I didn't reply. I was too shocked that you actually liked me.I thought a guy like you would never like me. I mumbled.  
  
His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but I hushed him again.  
  
I want to tell you that no matter how you take it, it's not going to change my mind. I will understand if you hate me.because that's how I would think you would take it. But, I love you Syaoran. Nothing will change that. And.I'm so sorry about earlier today. I said breaking out in a sob. I'm so sorry.  
  
Syaoran just sat there, his mouth open in shock. But he quickly got over it and sat up and hugged her comforting her.  
  
I love you too. he whispered.  
  
I looked into his eyes and whispered it back. Then I leaned closer and touched my lips against his. I reached up and twined my hands behind his neck as he put his hands on my waist. My heart was soaring. I was so happy that he loved me back! We soon had to part because of something annoying called oxygen. Tears of happiness were now flowing freely down my face as I smiled and pulled back looking into his eyes. He just wiped them away and kissed me again. We parted abruptly when there was a loud 'AHEM'. I looked over to see Yue and Kero looking at us. We blushed furiously as Kero had a large frown on his face while Yue looked bored as ever. Syaoran scowled at them.  
  
Can't you guys see we are busy!?!  
  
Kero just scowled back.  
  
No, leave the Mistress alone. he growled.  
  
STOP IT YOU GUYS!! I yelled.  
  
Why don't we just go to sleep? I suggested.  
  
Sure.. just stay away from her.gaki. Kero said menacingly.  
  
Syaoran's eyes flared.  
  
Come on, let's go to sleep Syaoran. I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the other side of the fire pit.  
  
The rest of the night passed uneventfully, or so they thought.  
  
*Forest*  
  
Sakura.you will be mine. a large creature growled as he transformed.  
  
The hair on his body disappeared and he got up from four legs and stood on the back two. His body lengthened and soon his back was straight. The hair on the head turned long and white, his fangs disappeared and his eyes turned emerald. Akumaki (AN: for animegirl-mika, Akumaki means Devil's Soul) let out a long, malicious laugh. His eyes turned a flash of red, then back green as he stalked off into the night.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Yue, I've been thinking. Kero began the next morning when Sakura and Syaoran were off in the woods together.  
  
What is it Kero? Yue asked.  
  
Well, don't you think that there is a way to bring back Sakura's family? I mean. the country is terrified. Everyone's running around screaming about the end of the world. Kero said frowning.  
  
You're right. We know that Sakura wouldn't want to become the ruler of the country just yet. Is there something we can do Kero? Yue said thoughtfully.  
  
Together, they flew back to the graves of the deceased rulers. Chanting something in Latin, Yue put his hands together to for a large blue ball. Kero gently dug away the dirt. They winced at the sight and smell but disregarded it continued working. Yue shot the ball of energy at the remains. Kero watched Yue's facial expressions as they hardened and became concentrated. He looked back at the remains and watched as the light became too bright to look at. The blue light surrounded the three graves and enveloped them all in an enormous amount of power. The light faded away to reveal 3 very confused people.  
  
Yue fell down, exhausted. Kero flew to his side. Fujitaka blinked and looked around and saw the castle. He gasped.  
  
What happened? he said asking Kero.  
  
Kero's brow was furrowed.  
  
Akumaki. he whispered as he looked down at the unconscious Yue.  
  
Dear, let's help the poor fellow. Nadeshiko said stepping forward to aid Yue.  
  
Wait.who are you.What are you!!? Touya said poking Kero.  
  
WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP POKING ME?!?! Kero shouted enraged.  
  
Everyone moved backwards. Kero sighed.  
  
I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed. he apologized.  
  
Touya looked very very confused.  
  
Touya, get moving, let's help him! Fujitaka said to Touya.  
  
Oh, yes of course. Touya said rubbing his hands together and helping them heal Yue by giving them some of their magic.  
  
Kero was impressed. Their auras were pretty strong. Fujitaka's was very powerful and orange. Nadeshiko's was strong and green. Touya's was a little weaker than the both of them, but nonetheless strong and red.  
  
All together, they all healed Yue to his regular strength.  
  
What? Where am I? Yue asked rubbing his head and sitting up. As he looked around, memories flooded through him like a broken dam.  
  
The Kinomotos! Are they alright? Yue asked concerned.  
  
Yes they are indeed. Fujitaka said.  
  
Yue looked over to see all of them crouched on his other side.  
  
We just can't thank you enough. It's a miracle that you brought us all back. You must be very powerful to do that, also very kind. Nadeshiko said giving a very baffled Yue a hug.  
  
Yue just smiled weakly and returned the hug.  
  
So, what exactly happened to the kaijuu? I thought she was with you all? Touya asked eager to make amends with his little 'kaijuu; of a sister.  
  
She's further down. But we can only get there by flying for safety reasons. Yue explained.  
  
Safety reasons? Fujitaka asked.  
  
Well, Sakura is currently being hunted down by Akumaki. Kero said fidgeting.  
  
WHAT?!?! all three of them roared.  
  
Yue and Kero both winced.  
  
He captured Sakura yesterday, but Syaoran got her back. Kero continued.  
  
Then where is she right now?!?! Nadeshiko asked.  
  
Back at camp with Syaoran. Yue said. We'd better get going. This is going to be a surprise for her.  
  
Yes, we'd better! said Fujitaka hurriedly.  
  
Then the trio grew their wings and flew off with them in the distance.  
  
Little did they know, that Akumaki's keen hearing had heard every single word said. . . 


	10. Interrupted Reunion

Chapter 10: Interrupted Reunion  
  
*Akumaki's POV*  
  
Akumaki observed the Resurrection from the bushes.  
  
So, we will have to fly there? Brilliant Yue, but, not brilliant enough. . . he whispered grinning and transforming himself into the red-eyed beast. Except, he grew wings, wings of a demon, long, scaly and red. He smirked.  
  
You can't get away from me so easily Sakura. He growled turning himself invisible and silently flying behind the people.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I sat down and leaned against the tree trunk, reaching behind me to dip my hands in the cool water of the river. I stared straight ahead, unblinking, staring blankly at the ground thinking. This was a safe place, the river was so wide that only things that could fly could get in this clearing. The river totally surrounds it.  
  
Is there something wrong Sakura? Syaoran asked my sitting down beside me.  
  
Nothing! I said snapping out of my trance.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Sakura, I can read you like a book. he flashing me a breathtaking smile.  
  
I was just thinking about my future, with you. . . I said looking into his eyes.  
  
Syaoran, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. . . I said touching his cheek and caressing it with my fingers.  
  
He leaned into my touch.  
  
I do too. . . he said leaning forward.  
  
His lips met mine as we shared a gentle kiss.  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON!? an all-too-familiar voice roared.  
  
We jumped apart. I looked over to see Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, and a very very angry Touya.  
  
My eyes widened. They were back! Tears of happiness ran down my cheeks as I ran toward them.  
  
Mom! Dad! Oni-chan! I squealed as I gave them all big hugs.  
  
My little Sakura. . . Fujitaka said closing his eyes and giving her a hug. Thank heavens you're safe!  
  
My darling Sakura! Nadeshiko said tears shining in her eyes. Oh Sakura, you've grown so much! she cried hugging me. Oh, mom, I've missed you so much! I said moving to Touya and giving him a hug.  
  
Um. . .kaijuu, who's that? he asked pointing to a very confused Syaoran.  
  
That's-  
  
Sorry to interrupt your 'Reunion'. . . a silky voice said. Startled, all turned towards the voice. Akumaki!  
  
But Princess Sakura comes with me. . . he continued.  
  
Never! Syaoran shouted moving in front of me and drawing his sword.  
  
Akumaki smirked.  
  
Come forth Sakura, and your family and friends will not get hurt. he said eyeing Syaoran with distaste.  
  
Never! I hissed.  
  
Come one Sakura, let's battle, one on one. Mono-a-Mono. he said taunting me.  
  
Don't do it Sakura! Syaoran said frantically.  
  
No! Touya, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko said in unison.  
  
I'll even give you a benefit of using your Guardians, because I have mine. . . he said drawing back and showing her 2 hideous hairy beasts.  
  
Bring it on. . . I whispered drawing Cerberus and Yue to my side.  
  
Bring it on.  
  
AN: that's the end of chapter 10! No, I'm just kidding!! Scroll down to find the rest!! Ahahaha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran, mom, dad, Oni-chan. . .please stay out of this. It's to the end, I love you all. I said stepping into the center of the clearing.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Yue! Get your ice-crystals ready, you get to take on one guardian! I shouted to Yue who just nodded and started to pull out his ice-crystals.  
  
Cerberus! Charge up your flamethrower, get ready for battle, you get the other! I said to Cerberus.  
  
Yes Mistress! he said getting in a fighter's stance.  
  
Hm. . .impressive maneuvers. But it won't stop you from your death! he shouted sending a Guardian at Yue.  
  
Yue shot a handful of crystals at it impaling it. It screamed in agony but grinned maliciously as the wounds sealed up. Yue gasped.  
  
You can't kill it Master! Yue said worriedly as he continued attacking it.  
  
Akumaki laughed at them.  
  
You cannot defeat my Guardians! They are invincible.  
  
~But if I attack you. . .the Guardians will die too.~ I grinned.  
  
You think you're smart don't you? Heh heh, we'll see about that. Yue and Cerberus, keep the Guardians busy! I said to them.  
  
They nodded their heads and carried the two off the ground.  
  
Earthy, Firey, Watery, Windy! Come to my aid! I screamed as I summoned the Elemental Cards.  
  
Light! Make this place BRIGHT! I said as I drew the Light Card.  
  
Earthy grew roots and wrapped around Akumaki's ankles, holding him still. He hacked at the huge roots, but with no avail. Firey blew her flamethrower at him while Watery drenched him and Windy blew him dry. They started the whole process over while Light illuminated the whole 'battle arena'.  
  
No! Light! Akumaki said screeching.  
  
Dark Wind! Go! he said shooting a dark stream into my chest. I cried out in pain.  
  
No! Sakura! I heard Syaoran yell.  
  
Stay back Syaoran! I heard Touya yell, followed by scuffling noises.  
  
I'm okay! I said getting up.  
  
Sword Card! I cried pulling out my staff and changing it into a sword. I dashed forward getting ready to pull the final blow.  
  
No! Akumaki screamed taking his sword and cutting upwards to block my attack. His power was so great that I was thrown backwards. He hacked at the Cards and advanced towards me, eyes glowing red. Then he shot black ropes out of his palms toward me. I gasped as the rope wrapped around my legs. I tripped and fell over watching him, terrified.  
  
~What am I going to do?~  
  
AN: ehehehe, I'm so evil! Review Review!! Puleez! 


	11. Cursed-Eternal Slumber

Under Cover Love  
  
Chapter 11: Cursed-Eternal Slumber  
  
Previously on Under Cover Love:  
  
No! Akumaki screamed taking his sword and cutting upwards to block my attack. His power was so great that I was thrown backwards. He hacked at the Cards and advanced towards me, eyes glowing red. Then he shot black ropes out of his palms toward me. I gasped as the rope wrapped around my legs. I tripped and fell over watching him, terrified.  
  
~What am I going to do?~  
  
*~*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
He ran towards me, grinning manically pointing his sword down ready to pierce my chest.  
  
IT ENDS HERE SAKURA! he yelled as he got closer and closer.  
  
I took my sword and embedded it in the dirt pushing down as hard as I could angling it so that it was tilted towards him. He laughed and ran towards me plunging the sword down.  
  
I rolled to the side, but I didn't go fast enough as his sword dove into my chest. My mouth opened in a silent scream of terror and pain as I closed my eyes feeling the blade slice through my flesh. I gagged and coughed out blood.  
  
I looked up and saw Akumaki impaled on the sword, which had pierced his heart. His eyes were wide open in horror and his mouth open, which was now dripping out blood. I could hear people screaming and running towards me. I saw a bright light in front of me. I smiled.  
  
~It's my time.~  
  
I reached out to touch Syaoran's face one last time, but I only touched air. My whole body was numbing, I couldn't feel the tears running down my face.  
  
I love you Syaoran. . . I whispered. Then I closed my eyes taking in a weak breath of air, then falling limp.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I struggled against Touya's strong grasp.  
  
He's going to kill her! I cried. Let me go!  
  
I watched in horror as Akumaki ran towards her and pierced her chest killing himself in the process.  
  
SAKURA!!! I screamed fighting against Touya's grip.  
  
NO!! SAKURA!!! I said running towards her as fast as I could.  
  
As I was running, watching through blurry vision, I saw her lift her hand, and start crying. Then I heard her confess her love for me once more as she fell limp.  
  
Tears were now flowing freely down my face, but I didn't care who saw them. I knelt beside her limp body and supported her head with my hand.  
  
Sakura. . . I said. Please come back to me. . .  
  
I heard her family appear at my side.  
  
Even though I was crying, I tried my best to concentrate on healing her.  
  
~Come on Sakura. . .be strong. . .for me.~ I thought as I pulled the sword out of her chest. She didn't move. I closed my eyes and prayed as I put my hands over her bleeding wound.  
  
~Please let her be okay.~ I thought as I willed her wound to close up. I concentrated as hard as I could.  
  
I could feel the gash starting to give underneath my willpower. I cried out in pain as I felt my magic start to flicker painfully. But I tried again. I pushed my healthy magic towards her as I drained myself trying to heal her. My magic completely snapped as I cried out again. Every time I tried to use it again, it would hurt and hurt. I tried again and almost passed out from the pain. I had never tried so hard to use my magic in my life. I looked at her, desperation in my eyes mixed with sorrow. I had never felt so useless.  
  
I'm so sorry Sakura. I sobbed.  
  
Her family and the returned-beat up Guardians had been watching me.  
  
It's okay Syaoran, we'll all help. Fujitaka said putting a hand on my shoulder as I collapsed next to Sakura.  
  
I've never seen someone was determined as you just for my little Sakura. Nadeshiko said, eyes shining and glimmering with tears. Rest now, we'll do our best.  
  
Yeah, go to sleep Syaoran. Touya said, he was touched by my determination.  
  
I'll try too. . . Cerberus said.  
  
I will too. Yue said. Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry for how cold I was to you. . . Yue said looking at her with sad eyes. If only I had seen what I was doing. . . Nadeshiko looked at him.  
  
It's not your fault. . . We will all try.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
They all tried healing her, one after another until exhaustion. She got better slowly, but she was still unconscious. When she had rolled over, she had saved her heart from being pierced, but not her right lung. It was only a matter of time. . . They had found out that Akumaki's sword wasn't an ordinary one, it itself was made out of a powerful dark magic. It wasn't going to be an easy task to heal her.  
  
*Somewhere Far Away*  
  
Sakura was flying once again in a starry dream realm.  
  
Where am I? she asked as she soared through the millions of stars.  
  
You are in the Undead World. a voice answered.  
  
She whirled around to see a tall man with black hair and glasses. He smiled.  
  
Who are you? she asked fearfully as she backed away from him.  
  
No, no, no. . .don't leave. he said chuckling.  
  
Then tell me. Who are you? she asked, fear subsiding.  
  
I am Clow Read, I-  
  
Clow Read? THE Clow Read? KAMI IS IT REALLY YOU?!!? she asked jumping up and down.  
  
Yes, I am. he said. Calm down will you? he said putting a hand on her head stopping her bouncing.  
  
Right now, back in the real world, you are near death.  
  
Her eyes widened. REALLY? But. . .Syaoran!  
  
Shh. . .yes I know. You MUST be strong for them, right now they are desperately trying to heal you, but it's not working because of Akumaki's magic sword, it had a curse on the tip. A curse that says that one that is impaled from it, cannot be healed. From here, I must send you to the Dead Realm. You will not be dead yet, but you MUST heal yourself by the time that it took you to kill Akumaki. Exactly 7 minutes. You will have NOT A SECOND MORE. The clock's ticking, everyone's waiting for you. Now go. . .  
  
Clow's voice faded away into a mere whisper.  
  
Go. . .  
  
I-I don't understand. . . Sakura said as she was sucked into a portal that led to the Realm of the Dead.  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
There's something that protects her from healing. Syaoran breathed.  
  
I've heard of this before, it's called the Curse of Endless Sleep. Touya said closing his eyes trying to remember.  
  
Only the most powerful magicians can cast it, but it causes the victim to never return conscious. Touya said looking at them with worried eyes. What are we going to do? he groaned sitting on a rotted log and cradling his head in his hands.  
  
I don't know. . . Fujitaka said sitting down on another log and staring at the floor in deep thought.  
  
We've tried everything. Nadeshiko said leaning against a tree, exhausted.  
  
There's nothing we can do. Yue said half-consciously on the floor.  
  
Of course there is! Cerberus said trying to give hope to the exhausted group. There just has to be. . .  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? Sad, good, sickening? What? Tell me!! Review!! Will Sakura ever come back from the curse? Stay toned for the next chapter: The Realm of the Dead! 


	12. The Realm of the Dead

Chapter 12: The Realm of the Dead  
  
AN: My reviews are going down . . . *cries* NO ONE LIKES ME!!! *pulls out tissue and blows nose* Oh well, I at least enjoy writing. But, I am going to slow down a lot due to school starting in a week. =( I'm sorry, but, I have to keep my grades up! Well *sniffle* on to the story. Sorry if I made you guys cry!  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I-I don't understand. . . Realm of the Dead? What? AHHH!!  
  
I screamed as an enormous suction power pulled me into the portal Clow had made.  
  
No! I don't want to go!!!!  
  
I was soon pulled into a swirling world of swirling gray mist. I got on my feet and stood up on the dead soil. Everything was barren. There was no grass, no color except black and gray. The trees were twisted and rotted, dead from lack of light. I shuddered.  
  
This place is horrible. No sun, light, or color. . . I whispered holding onto my elbows and trying to stop myself from shaking and collapsing to the ground.  
  
~Well, I'm supposed to heal myself, so, let's just get this over with, it shouldn't be too hard with the Cards.~ I thought reaching up and groping for my necklace. But it wasn't there. . . I gasped and looked down.  
  
My necklace! I hissed looking at where it USED to be. My eyes widened. My head was swimming.  
  
~Where could it be? What am I supposed to do without it?~  
  
Tears stung my eyes. Now what? I sunk down onto my knees, I only had 7 minutes. I checked my watch. I got here at 12 exactly, it was now 12:02. Might as well use it up making a Will.  
  
~No Sakura. You know there is a way!~ I small voice yelled encouragement from the back of my head.  
  
~No there's not. . .my Cards are gone, I'm powerless. . .~ I thought morosely.  
  
~You are such a baka Sakura. . .do you think your family is giving up on you? What about Syaoran? Hm? What do you have to say? Nothing? While they work their butts off for you, trying desperately to save you from your death, you just sit here and feel sorry for yourself? Is that how you want to die? Sitting here sad, or die TRYING? You think about it Sakura. . .~ it said fading away.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. It was right. I needed to do something about this, and I wasted so much precious time here talking to myself.  
  
~What could be used for healing purposes?~ I wondered getting up and walking around.  
  
But I could see nothing except swirling mist, dead soil and trees. I checked my watch. 12:04.  
  
~Hurry! I have to find something. . .alive here, but what?~ I thought running around searching frantically for something.  
  
"In the soil is what you seek, Be careful of what part you eat. One is poison, one is fair, Be sure you decide your fate with care. . ."  
  
A voice breathed in my ear, giving me a hint. I whirled around but was only met by the whirling mist.  
  
It's in the ground. . . I whispered looking around at the dead soil. I checked my watch again. 12:06:30. 30 SECONDS!!  
  
I looked around and peered behind trees. Then I saw it-a single flower, growing from behind the tree.  
  
One is poison, one is fair. . . I repeated. I checked my watch again. 12:06:52.  
  
I pulled it out of the ground, looking at the roots and at the actual flower. Panic seized me as I looked at it again. 12:06:58.  
  
I pulled off a single piece of root and ate it swallowing it whole. The grimy flavor remained in my mouth as my head felt dizzy.  
  
~Looks like I ate the wrong piece.~ Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked at the barren place around me.  
  
Don't forget me. . . I whispered my eyes falling shut.  
  
~Maybe this is for the better of the world. . .~  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I woke up among a bunch of exhausted sleeping Magicians. Sakura still hasn't awoken. I looked at her and held her cold hand. Tears silently crept down my cheeks.  
  
I've failed you my Cherry Blossom. . .and, I've tried so hard, but it's not good enough. . .I don't know what to do. . .  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I just broke out in sobs. Short, ragged, hoarse sobs. I usually never cried, and I haven't since I was little. But, I've never been so devastated in my life. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Touya awake and looking at me with sympathy.  
  
I know, this is hard on you, but it is too all of us. he said eyes full of sorrow.  
  
I've, just. . .tried everything I could! I sobbed.  
  
Uh. . .Syaoran? a weak feminine voice asked behind me. I would know that voice anywhere. My eyes widened as I gasped and whirled around looking into the face of a very weak Sakura.  
  
SAKURA! I cried pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her head.  
  
Oh, Syaoran, I've missed you so much. she said faintly and looking into my tear-filled eyes.  
  
Oh Sakura, I was so worried. . .I didn't know if you would make it. I said my voice cracking as I looked up at her, as new tears stung my eyes. I just. . .couldn't take it. . . 


	13. *Repost Of Chapter 12*

Chapter 12: The Realm of the Dead  
  
AN: My reviews are going down . . . *cries* NO ONE LIKES ME!!! *pulls out tissue and blows nose* Oh well, I at least enjoy writing. But, I am going to slow down a lot due to school starting in a week. =( I'm sorry, but, I have to keep my grades up! Well *sniffle* on to the story. Sorry if I made you guys cry!  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I-I don't understand. . . Realm of the Dead? What? AHHH!!  
  
I screamed as an enormous suction power pulled me into the portal Clow had made.  
  
No! I don't want to go!!!!  
  
I was soon pulled into a swirling world of swirling gray mist. I got on my feet and stood up on the dead soil. Everything was barren. There was no grass, no color except black and gray. The trees were twisted and rotted, dead from lack of light. I shuddered.  
  
This place is horrible. No sun, light, or color. . . I whispered holding onto my elbows and trying to stop myself from shaking and collapsing to the ground.  
  
~Well, I'm supposed to heal myself, so, let's just get this over with, it shouldn't be too hard with the Cards.~ I thought reaching up and groping for my necklace. But it wasn't there. . . I gasped and looked down.  
  
My necklace! I hissed looking at where it USED to be. My eyes widened. My head was swimming.  
  
~Where could it be? What am I supposed to do without it?~  
  
Tears stung my eyes. Now what? I sunk down onto my knees, I only had 7 minutes. I checked my watch. I got here at 12 exactly, it was now 12:02. Might as well use it up making a Will.  
  
~No Sakura. You know there is a way!~ I small voice yelled encouragement from the back of my head.  
  
~No there's not. . .my Cards are gone, I'm powerless. . .~ I thought morosely.  
  
~You are such a baka Sakura. . .do you think your family is giving up on you? What about Syaoran? Hm? What do you have to say? Nothing? While they work their butts off for you, trying desperately to save you from your death, you just sit here and feel sorry for yourself? Is that how you want to die? Sitting here sad, or die TRYING? You think about it Sakura. . .~ it said fading away.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. It was right. I needed to do something about this, and I wasted so much precious time here talking to myself.  
  
~What could be used for healing purposes?~ I wondered getting up and walking around.  
  
But I could see nothing except swirling mist, dead soil and trees. I checked my watch. 12:04.  
  
~Hurry! I have to find something. . .alive here, but what?~ I thought running around searching frantically for something.  
  
"In the soil is what you seek,  
  
But be wary of what part you eat.  
  
One is poison, one is fair,  
  
Be sure you decide your fate with care. . ."  
  
A voice breathed in my ear, giving me a hint. I whirled around but was only met by the whirling mist.  
  
It's in the ground. . . I whispered looking around at the dead soil. I checked my watch again. 12:06:30. 30 SECONDS!!  
  
I looked around and peered behind trees. Then I saw it-a single flower, growing from behind the tree.  
  
One is poison, one is fair. . . I repeated. I checked my watch again. 12:06:52.  
  
I pulled it out of the ground, looking at the roots and at the actual flower. Panic seized me as I looked at it again. 12:06:58.  
  
I pulled off a single piece of root and ate it swallowing it whole. The grimy flavor remained in my mouth as my head felt dizzy.  
  
~Looks like I ate the wrong piece.~ Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked at the barren place around me.  
  
Don't forget me. . . I whispered my eyes falling shut.  
  
~Maybe this is for the better of the world. . .~  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I woke up among a bunch of exhausted sleeping Magicians. Sakura still hasn't awoken. I looked at her and held her cold hand. Tears silently crept down my cheeks.  
  
I've failed you my Cherry Blossom. . .and, I've tried so hard, but it's not good enough. . .I don't know what to do. . .  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I just broke out in sobs. Short, ragged, hoarse sobs. I usually never cried, and I haven't since I was little. But, I've never been so devastated in my life. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Touya awake and looking at me with sympathy.  
  
I know, this is hard on you, but it is too all of us. he said eyes full of sorrow.  
  
I've, just. . .tried everything I could! I sobbed.  
  
Uh. . .Syaoran? a weak feminine voice asked behind me. I would know that voice anywhere. My eyes widened as I gasped and whirled around looking into the face of a very weak Sakura.  
  
SAKURA! I cried pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her head.  
  
Oh, Syaoran, I've missed you so much. she said faintly and looking into my tear-filled eyes.  
  
Oh Sakura, I was so worried. . .I didn't know if you would make it. I said my voice cracking as I looked up at her, as new tears stung in my eyes. I just. . .couldn't take it. . .  
  
Oh. . .Syaoran. . .I'm so sorry! Where is everyone? she said hugging me tighter and stroking my disheveled hair. I looked up.  
  
Asleep. Shh. . . I said putting a finger to her beautiful rosy lips.  
  
What's going on? a very tired Touya asked getting up and stretching and yawning. He opened his eyes and looked over at me hugging the one and only Sakura. He rubbed his eyes and immediately woke up completely. S-Sakura!! he said as he got up and ran towards us.  
  
I reluctantly let go of my Cherry Blossom and let her hug her brother.  
  
Oni-chan! Oh! I'm so happy to see you awake! she shrieked getting up and hugging him.  
  
What? Sakura? Nadeshiko said releasing her arms from her husband's waist and looking up to see Sakura hugging Touya.  
  
Sakura! she cried getting up and joining the hugging.  
  
Honey. . .what? Fujitaka said getting up and looking over to where his wife would have been. Confused, he looked around to see her hugging Sakura.  
  
My Sakura, you're awake! he yelped scrambling up and trying to hug her along with everyone else.  
  
I just smiled at the very nice scene and lay back against a tree, forgotten for the time being. I looked over to see Kero trying to push himself into the group hug while Yue just sat down next to me. We looked at each other and shrugged. It was a family thing.  
  
Come in here Syaoran, Yue! Sakura said laughing and looking at me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
It's a family thing. I said looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Yue just sat back lazily letting me do all the talking while he looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
You're both part of the family! she answered.  
  
Startled, I looked at Yue who looked just as surprised as me.  
  
What the heck. . . I said to Yue as I got up and walked to her and gave her a hug.  
  
We all looked expectantly at Yue.  
  
Mumbling something, he came over and gave Sakura a hug, which she returned whole-heartedly.  
  
I smiled at them. Maybe we were a family after all. . .  
  
AN: That's the end of it! Hehe, but I'll write an epilogue so you will know what happens! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! =^^= Thanks again!  
  
~Little Angel~ 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
AN: This is the last chapter of U.C.L. I'm so happy that people like reading it. But, I don't know about a sequel, well, not immediately because my mom is making me stop writing stories until the next big holiday. T.T She's so mean, but I guess it's for the best. I'm sorry, review and tell me if you want a sequel, and help me think up a plot! Onegai! Thanks for reading Under Cover Love and reviewing! I really appreciate it! *sniffle* Now on with the chapter. . . *breaks out crying*  
  
Jade! Jade come here, onegai! a beautiful emerald-eyed Queen called to her daughter across a vast garden filled with luscious flowers and plants while she walked hand-in-hand with her husband, King Syaoran.  
  
Yes Mommy, what is it? a cute little girl with brown hair and sparkling green eyes asked as she looked up expectantly at her parents.  
  
I would like you to go to the kitchens and get something to eat. You haven't had your breakfast yet! she said looking down at her daughter.  
  
Okay! she said brightly as she skipped off toward the white marble castle.  
  
King Syaoran laughed and whispered in Queen Sakura's ear. She looks so much like her mother. . . Sakura blushed and giggled and looked into her husband's deep chocolate eyes.  
  
But she looks like her father with that intense gaze and beautiful brown hair. . . she whispered putting a hand in his hair and curling the short hair around her fingers.  
  
Come on, let's go back to the castle. Syaoran said to her with a toss of his head. She smiled.  
  
Of course.  
  
All of the sudden. . .  
  
Kaijuu? KAIJUU!!! a very angry voice bellowed from the castle and echoed through the trees.  
  
Gosh . . .it's Touya . . . she muttered as she walked a little faster to the castle, but not disturbing the stillness of the morning air. The grass was still wet with dew and the fog was thick fog. She strode to the castle dragging Syaoran behind her as he stumbled around trying not to step on the animals that loved to play there including rabbits ,deer, fox, and sometimes geese.  
  
Ah! Koi, would you mind slowing down? Besides, when is Touya going back to his castle?  
  
Um. . . I think in another week. she muttered as she kept up her brisk strides toward the gates.  
  
Geez. . .he's never been nice to me. Syaoran grumbled along with a few other incoherent words.  
  
When they had reached the castle, they heard Touya's angry muttering echo through the marble walls and his wife's pleas trying to calm him down. They stood still for a moment and listened to where the echo came from-the dining room. They headed off towards it hoping that Touya wasn't hurt.  
  
They found him standing up and looking at his rear end. There was something sticky stuck to it. Touya's face was flushed in indignation and his wife- Nakuru was desperately trying to get it off. Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
What is that? she gasped between gales of laughter.  
  
Syaoran smiled and turned red as he tried to hold back his laughter but with no avail, soon he too was laughing very hard.  
  
I didn't see this stuff was on my chair, and, I sat down on it! Touya cried looking at his laughing sister and his brother-in-law with a frown on his face.  
  
Sakura held up a finger as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
Jade! Come here! she yelled when she had stopped laughing.  
  
Coming Mother! a small little feminine voice yelled followed by the sound of thumping as she came down the stairs.  
  
Did you do this? Sakura said pointing to Touya's rear end. It's bad to lie, don't lie.  
  
Jade slowly nodded her head-yes.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
Touya's expression immediately lightened up as his face turned into a mock- angry one.  
  
So it was you!!! he bellowed as he started to chase her around the room.  
  
Nakuru stood there, shaking her head and sighing while Sakura and Syaoran watched with amusement.  
  
Jade came running around the table and hiding behind Sakura and Syaoran's legs. Touya charged straight for them. The both screamed in mock-horror and ran around too, playing along with the charade.  
  
From afar in the Kinomoto/Li Garden, you could hear their shrieks of laughter as their voices echoed through the trees and bounced off the dew. This sun was rising and the mist was lifting. A beautiful day was approaching, a welcoming spring day. New animals were being born, more flowers were blooming, and so was the ever-growing love in the Li Kingdom.  
  
~El Fine~ ~#~The End~#~  
  
  
  
AN: THAT'S THE END!! Tell me what you think about it! Should I do a sequel? Tell me, but I won't be able to put it up because of school, I have to stop typing stories, yes I can write them by hand, but I can't post them up. There's a difference. But, I hope you understand, I'll try to write more stories and post them on the weekends maybe. But I'm just saying that it will be very slow! I'm sorry! T.T Thank you always for reading Under Cover Love.  
  
~Little Angel~ =^^= 


End file.
